Traditional Christmas
The Chuckle Brothers celebrate Christmas. Plot Paul is fiddling with the Christmas Tree when Barry comes in with a present for Paul. He takes it happily and puts it under the tree. Barry asks Paul for his present but he tells him he hasn't got him one and he walks off disappointed but Paul winks at the audience. Paul introduces the show in the studio with Christmas Cards in the background, when he tells thew viewers what the show is about Barry comes in thinking that he actually got him a present, but Paul explains to him what he actually means. They then get ready to decorate the tree and a clip is shown of Paul and Barry dressed as jesters playing a Christmas song through their flutes but sounds of dogs and cats come out instead but they just carry on and play "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Back in the studio, Paul is waiting for Barry and he comes in with a stepladder and a pot of paint but Paul tells him that is the wrong kind of decorating. He tells him to get rid of it all and get some baubles instead while Paul shows some more carol singing. A Christmas Carol 1987 with The ChuckleFreds In Part 1 The ChuckleFreds go to a door and knock on it, then get the right pitch in their voice before singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" but half way through Paul Fred get's soaked by a bucket of water thrown from above, they both look up and walk off crying. In Part 2 The ChuckleFreds are recovering from their first splash and head to another house and knock at the door before singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" again and move to the left hand side, once again half way through they get soaked and walk off crying again. In Part 3 they go to another house and knock on the door and start singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" once again, half way through they slide to either side just as a big splash of water lands on the ground, they come back together and shake hands and continue the song then they both get drenched again by a second splash of water and again they walk off crying. Plot Back in the studio, Barry is decorating the tree while Paul talks to the audience and while Barry get's on with the tree, Paul sits back and watches Armchair Theatre. Back in the studio, Barry has finished the tree and Paul sees there is something missing and sends Barry off to find a star. While looking for a star, Barry passes the dressing rooms and finds the star on his dressing up door with his name on it and takes it off, but when he passes Paul's dressing room he sees it has a much bigger star and takes that one instead. Barry puts it on the tree and they both stand back and admire it. But there is still something missing, the mistletoe and he tells Barry to go and get it. Paul then hands to Cooking Expert Simon Lovell. Back in the studio, Barry puts a large Christmas Card in front of Paul's face and he tells Barry about the Christmas cake Simon Lovell had baked for them. They then return to the tree and Paul asks Barry what the tree is missing and when he can't guess it, Paul tells him it is the lights. He sends Barry to get them and he puts them on the tree. Paul then goes to turn them on and Barry thinks they are working and their not working because they keep turning on and off. Paul tells him they are supposed to do that because they are flashing lights. Barry still thinks there is something missing and he points to the present and Paul finally gives in and goes off to get it. Paul comes in with a very large present and Paul gets very excited. Barry goes to open the present, but Paul tells him he has to wait until Christmas Day. Paul announces the end of the programme and wishes the viewer a Happy Christmas while they both have a piece of the Christmas cake Simon Lovell baked for them. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances